


Sparks

by riottkick



Series: The Walking Dead [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nervous Daryl, Prompt - Sparks, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Sparks<br/>Pairing - Daryl Dixon x Paul "Jesus" Monroe<br/>Fandom - The Walking Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

When Daryl woke up, he knew he had to do something, or it would be too late. Rolling around in his bed last night, trying to sleep, Daryl finally came to realize that he was in love. He was in love with a man who looked like, and was called Jesus. Paul was his name, and every time he would hang out with him, Daryl could feel the sparks.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Daryl went straight for his phone. He needed to ask if Jesus wanted to come over. It was time to be honest with himself, and with his best friend, Jesus.

“Yo, what’s up?” Jesus asked, answering the phone. This made Daryl smile, and he wasn’t so nervous anymore.

“Wanna come over?” Daryl asked, and he silently prayed that Jesus would say yes. Thankfully, his prayers were answered quickly.

“Of course, I’ll be there in five to ten minutes.” he said, and Daryl felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He was ready to tell Jesus how he felt, and he was preparing for anything. Fearing that Jesus wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore, Daryl tried getting that thought out of his head.

He knew that Jesus wasn’t like that, but the thought still went through his head. He didn’t want to gross him out, or anything, because they never really talked about sexuality. They talked about everything except for that, and it made Daryl wonder. _Maybe he isn’t gay?_ the thought went through Daryl’s head like a bullet that was just shot out of a gun.

Ten minutes later, there was knock on the door, and Daryl jumped up from the couch. Jogging towards the front door, once he got there, he didn’t hesitate to open the door. They exchanged smiles without saying a word, and then Daryl welcomed him into his house. “Hey, Daryl,” Jesus smiled, giving Daryl a nice, friendly hug. This drove Daryl insane, and he began to grow nervous again. Not knowing how to say what he wanted to say, he began to sweat heavily. 

“What’s wrong, Daryl?” Jesus asked, confused as to why Daryl was sweating a river.

“I, well, I like you,” he spat out, cheeks red with embarrassment. Jesus smiled at him, which made Daryl feel a little better. 

“You like me?” he asked, just to make sure he heard Daryl right.

“Yes, I do.” Daryl gave him a shy smile, and Jesus smiled at him.

“Like, as in, friends...or as in a love interest?” Jesus said, and Daryl began to freak out in the inside.

“Love interest…” Daryl whispered, hanging his down low.

“Aw! I actually feel the same way,” Jesus admitted, and Daryl’s jaw dropped. 

“Wait, you do?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, so my question is, will you Daryl, be my boyfriend?” Jesus asked, and Daryl smiled at him.

_”Yes.”_

+++

Later that day, Daryl leaned in to kiss Jesus, and Jesus leaned in to kiss him back. Once they kissed, they both felt the sparks fly, and it was peaceful. Daryl was glad he got the courage to tell Jesus, because if he didn’t, they wouldn’t be kissing.


End file.
